Election Day (Kyle
Election Day is the first and premiere episode of Season 1 of Kyle & Jane. It aired on January 16, 2015. Plot Kyle & Jane are both nominated to be student body president. The two must then work together to win after Principal Danbaker takes away their campaigning budget after a messy situation, leaving a third party to gain popularity amongst the student body. Summary Jane Anderson, a senior high school student, prepares to go to her school, Glendale High. She finishes her painting, covering it with a cloth before leaving. Jane's mom, Therese, tells her to take the car, but she decides to walk to school. Kyle Armstrong, on the other hand, fixes his hair, skipping breakfast and heading out to the car that he got from his parents for his birthday. His parents, Philip and Cora, tells him to drive safe. Kyle parks at his usual spot and walks into the school. He is greeted by the girls on their lockers, as he walks towards the lounge. His best friends, Caleb Pennyworth, Lola Dane and JC Rheinberg, are sitting on one of the couches and he joins them. Jane arrives at school with two of her friends, Kurt Lee and Wendy Lancini. As they enter the school, the principal, Mrs. Miers, announces the opening of the sign up to run for student body presidency. Kurt and Wendy forces Jane to run but fails to do so. Meanwhile, Kyle has already signed up, with JC as his manager, Lola as his assistant and Caleb as his vice-president. During lunch that day, Kyle stands up on one of the cafeteria tables, announcing his candidacy to everyone. He promises to bring fun in the school and to make sure that no student goes home over the weekends with tons of homework. Jane becomes furious as they have been enemies ever since Kyle transferred into the school and got the art club replaced with the Basketball Club. Jane then goes straight to the office with Kurt and Wendy, and signs up to run for presidency. The next day, both teams starts their campaign form the budget that the school gave them. Kyle gives away signed photos of him, due to his popularity and role as the basketball MVP, as well as sunglasses. Jane hands out cupcakes that she made with Wendy, with fliers of the list of her promises to the students. Kyle & Jane then meets face to face in the cafeteria to give a speech. Emma Cruz, one of the school's cheerleader, joins Kyle's team promising to have the cheerleader team on their back. Kurt and Wendy then arrives at the cafeteria with Eliza Shrook, the theatre club president, and Axel Dimitrio, the soccer team captain who has a crush on Jane, to support her. The speech goes on and ends with the third candidate, Jared Linton, son of the town Mayor. After Jared and his team leaves, Kyle and Jane gets into an argument, which lead to a food fight in the cafeteria. Mrs. Miers then takes away their campaigning budget. The next few weeks, Jared has been getting all the attention and so Kyle & Jane's team holds a meeting, after which they decide to merge their team, being co-presidents. Mrs. Miers try to say no to them, but they show them an official Glendale High Election Rulebook where two students can run as co-presidents. After a week of campaigning, Kyle & Jane wins as co-presidents. During their first meeting, they shake hands and promise to be good partners for the school. Category:Episodes Category:Kyle & Jane Episodes Category:Kyle & Jane Season 1 Episodes